Demon's Destruction
by Namikaze Minato
Summary: What if Iruka has hated Naruto on the night he stole the Forbidden Scroll? What would happen if Naruto found someone that would teach him better than anyone else? What is he wanted revenge against Konoha? Evil!Naruto Super!Naruto !-!NOT YAOI!-!
1. Chapter 0

_Demon's Destruction_

A Naruto Fanfiction by Namikaze Minato

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would I be writing Naruto fanfictions? That being said, I do NOT own Naruto or any of the ideas appearing in this fanfiction unless it is an original idea created by me. And, since I live in Texas, if any lawyers show up on my porch, I will tell them they have 10 seconds to get the fuck back in their car and get the hell off my property before I go get the shotgun. It's a 12 gauge, so it will fuck that lawyer up if he don't get off my property.

This is going to be a straight up Evil Naruto. Good luck stomaching my twisted, fucked up version of Naruto.

* * *

"_Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company." _- Mark Twain

* * *

"That's right, Naruto! You are the Nine Tailed Fox Demon! Even your 'precious Iruka-sensei' here hates you. In fact, we teamed up against you to kill you!" Mizuki all but screamed at Naruto.

"N-no. That c-can't be t-t-true." Naruto managed to choke out. It all made sense now; all the hateful glares, all the mothers telling their children to stay away from him, all the beatings, all the over pricing for his crappy food.

"Of course it is, Demon. Why did you actually think that I cared about you?" Iruka spat at Naruto, "I have always hated you for killing my parents, KYUUBI!"

This shocked Naruto down to the core. Iruka and Mizuki threw an assortment of shuriken and kunai at Naruto, all at deadly speed. From Naruto's perspective, though, they slowed down massively, until it seemed they weren't moving at all anymore. And then, Naruto receded into his mind.

* * *

Naruto, only 12 years old, walked through his sewer of a mind, almost aimlessly, but still having a purpose, even if it was unknown to him. After what seemed like hours to Naruto, he made it out of the hallways which emptied into a room. The room seemed to stretch forever upwards, it very well may have. But, no, that wasn't what Naruto was interested in; what caught his attention was directly in front of him.

As soon as you walk into that room, you see a giant gate, at least 400 feet across, and stretching upwards endlessly. And at the center, lengthwise, about head hight, was a piece of paper. On this slip of paper, there was one kanji, that of the word 'Seal.'

Now, Naruto was no idiot. He knew that he was drawn into the Kyuubi's prison as soon as he entered the room. In an almost idiotic move, he simply walked up to the gate. Suddenly, huge eyes snapped open and a very sharp, deadly looking set of teeth gleamed from behind those bars.

"**Haha, I see my warden had finally visited me. I was wondering how long it would take. I also wonder what he wants now." **The Kyuubi said in his menacing voice.

Naruto said three words, only three simple words, but those words would mark the end of Iruka's and Mizuki's lives. Those three words were as follows, "Fuck them up."

The Kyuubi let a chuckle escape, which turned to laughter, and finally into a guffaw. **"Wow. You have balls, kid. I gotta give you that. Fine, I will, as you said, 'Fuck them up.' Just remove the bottom eighth of the seal." **The Kyuubi instructed him.

Naruto didn't even hesitate. He simply walked up to the gate and ripped off the bottom eighth or so of the seal...maybe a little more.

The Kyuubi let out one more sinister laugh, before kicking Naruto out of his own mind.

* * *

Now, Naruto didn't have control of his body. He was just watching the show that the Kyuubi was going to put on with Mizuki and Iruka. Instantly, Naruto's nails grew out into claws, his teeth sharpened into fangs, and his hair grew more mangy, feral. Then the Kyuubi-fied Naruto smirked.

The shuriken and kunai were still heading in Naruto's direction, until the Kyuubi let out a wave of chakra, knocking the projectiles off in random directions.

"**Alright, ningen, know this. The rage you are about to see is not mine, the Kyuubi's, but my jailer's, Naruto. It is just simply my power." **The Kyuubi warned them.

Then all Hell broke loose. The Kyuubi dashed forward, now face to face with Iruka, smirking right at the back-stabbing bastard. Then, Iruka looked down, finally noticing the Kyuubi's hand sticking inside of his chest.

"**Hey, asshole. How's it feel to have your lungs squeezed?" **The Kyuubi asked sadistically, before crushing Iruka's left lung.

Predictably, Iruka coughed blood up all over the Kyuubi-fied Naruto's face, only increasing his blood lust.

The Kyuubi heard a small instruction from Naruto, _"Kill the sons of bitches slowly and painfully."_

The Kyuubi was more than happy to comply. He contemplated it for a moment, what would the most painful way to kill them be? Then he found it.

What the Kyuubi did was to form two bubbles of his chakra, each human sized, and encase Iruka with one of them. Iruka's skin started bubbling and melting off, but since it was coming in contact with the Kyuubi's chakra, it healed it just as fast as it melted it. Iruka screamed; it was a bone chilling scream that Naruto reveled in.

The Kyuubi left the other bubble floating there, for future use on Mizuki. First, he was going to disable the bastard. The Kyuubi shunshined behind Mizuki, not giving off even the slightest bit of chakra to warn him, bit down at the base of the left side Mizuki's neck, and pulled on his left arm. Eventually, his arm was ripped off at the shoulder, causing an extreme amount of pain. Mizuki screamed, but that was just but a yelp in comparison to the bawling of agony that he emitted when the Kyuubi encased him in the chakra of a Demon.

Over the course of several hours, the two men would die, not from pain, not from blood loss, but from old age. Their cells were dying and splitting at an extremely advanced pace compared to normal humans, after which, they simply turned to dust in the wind. Of course, Naruto didn't stay to see that. He bolted off into the forest, wanting to go anywhere but Konoha.

After many hours of simply running, Naruto finally collapsed, having regained control of his body immediately after the Kyuubi fled the scene of the battle.

"Must find shelter...Must sleep." Naruto said, and he did just those things. He found a place to sleep under a root of an enormous tree. Unbeknownst to him, during the middle of his rest, he was found by a man that had also abandoned Konoha, for the exact same reasons.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter, and hopefully you thought it was good. R&R, and keep reading if it doesn't suck. If there are any glaring mistakes, PLEASE inform me in a review.

-Namikaze Minato


	2. Chapter 1

_Demon's Destruction_

A Naruto Fanfiction by Namikaze Minato

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would I be writing Naruto fanfictions? That being said, I do NOT own Naruto or any of the ideas appearing in this fanfiction unless it is an original idea created by me. And, since I live in Texas, if any lawyers show up on my porch, I will tell them they have 10 seconds to get the fuck back in their car and get the hell off my property before I go get the shotgun. It's a 12 gauge, so it will fuck that lawyer up if he don't get off my property.

This is going to be a straight up Evil Naruto. Good luck stomaching my twisted, fucked up version of Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: **Woohoo! Got a laptop for xmas! It's absolutely amazing, too. Not perfect, but good enough. I can write for you guys, I can write the novel that I've been working on, I can play Audiosurf and Minecraft, and I can do pretty much whatever I want/need to do.

On that note, sorry for not updating for SOOOO damn long, I fried my old computer, and I went for pretty much an entire year without one. Which was hard as hell, by the way. Anyway, I think my writing style has changed ever so slightly in this past 12 months, seeing as how I have had to write a BUNCH of personal narratives and essays for English. Which on the note of English class, I think it's a rather redundant and unimportant class. I speak the language, I read the dictionary as if it were a novel, and I read grammar books to make sure I'm not screwing up my writing and speech, I don't believe I need to take a class to teach me how to do something that I do better than my teachers. Oh well, I suppose I MIGHT learn SOMETHING from those classes. But that doesn't seem very likely.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened up his eyes, and instantly freaked out.

_"I'm not in the same place I laid down to rest, I'm not under that tree. Why am I not where I laid down?"_ Naruto screamed inside his own head, jumping out of the cot he was laying in, throwing the sheets in the direction of his travel to set off any traps waiting for him. When nothing exploded or released its payload, he relaxed the tiniest amount. A door opened to his left, to which he reacted by spinning to face the door and bringing his arms up in a guarding position. A tall man with alabaster skin and the gold tinted eyes of a serpent walked through the entryway.

"Easy, child. I am not here to hurt you. I brought you here from the dank underside of a fallen tree that I found you at." The man raised his hands, palms facing Naruto, as a sign of amicability.

Naruto glared at the man, not trusting him even the tiniest bit. He slowly backed up to the cot that he found himself in and sat himself on it, never taking his eyes off the serpentine man. "Give me one reason why I should trust you," Naruto spat at him.

"I have no reason for you to trust me, but likewise, you have no reason to distrust me. I have done nothing to harm you. It may be that all of those wretched villagers have harmed you, but I am not one of them. You are following the same path that I made a long while ago, you are not the first to desert Konohagakure," The man spoke in a fairly light voice. He turned away from Naruto and walked to the wall furthest from the blond child. Reaching out, he grabbed a chair and sat down, facing Naruto once again.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but the man cut him off. "In truth, I brought you here to offer you something. As I said before, I abandoned Konoha, for reasons very similar to yours. People didn't understand me, people ostracized me. I left, and I have since been branded an S-ranked criminal. What I am offering you is a second chance to be a shinobi. I can train you, I am very powerful. I am Orochimaru, of the Sannin. All you have to do is be my apprentice, help me build and maintain my new village, and help me with eventually conquering Konoha."

Naruto mulled this over, wracking his brain to find out WHY the Sannin would want HIM to be his apprentice, for HIM to help him. "Why? Why do you want me to follow you, why not someone else who has more experience, who is already strong? Someone who will be able to help you out sooner?" Naruto looked at Orochimaru inquisitively, trying to dig into the thought processes of the man.

Orochimaru smiled and repositioned himself slightly, preparing for an explanation. He made a steeple out of his hands, and began speaking, "As I'm sure you know by now, you are the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This grants you an advantage above almost anyone else on the planet; you have access to an almost unlimited pool of chakra, you'll be able to fling around jutsu like a flamethrower attached to an infinite source of kerosene. You'll be immune to all but the very strongest of genjutsu. You heal extremely quickly. You can create a coat of the Kyuubi's chakra around you to intimidate your foes. You will be respected and feared."

Naruto thought for a minute, before standing up and walking over to Orochimaru. "I have my own conditions," Naruto said, "Firstly, I want to keep a free will. Secondly, when you pass, I want to be promoted to leader of the village that we create together."

Orochimaru smirked, and held out his hand. Naruto took it in a handshake, and they both looked each other in the eye, saying, "Deal accepted."

Naruto then said, "I don't trust you any more than I did five minutes ago, though."

Orochimaru chuckled and waved off the distrust, motioning for Naruto to follow him. He exited the room through the door that he entered it. They ended up in a forest, trees stretching indefinitely into the sky, piercing the insipid container of the world. There was a very light mist surrounding their immediate vicinity, almost imperceptibly tinted emerald green from the light being refracted off the trees. Naruto glanced around, and noticed that there was a swamp to their left.

"Orochimaru, where are we?" Naruto inquired of Orochimaru.

"We are near the border of the Land of Fire into the Land of Rice Fields. Rice Fields is likely where we are going to set up our village," Orochimaru explained.

Naruto nodded, and continued scanning the environment. He placed the first two fingers from each hand into a cross shape, and said, "Kage Bunshin," making several more of him appear out of nowhere. He told them, having read the full description of the jutsu and knowing that their memories were returned to him, to scout the surrounding area, and made another group to scout ahead in the direction that Orochimaru and he were traveling.

As the groups traveled through the forest, they set off several traps, some set by Orochimaru, others left from long before by various shinobi. Naruto laughed out loud as one group in particular fell through the foliage into a spike pit, but the spikes broke from lack of structural integrity because of age, and the clones themselves screamed from the skeletons of long dead snakes. Orochimaru raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the boy, who simply stopped and looked forward in their direction of travel.

Several minutes later the group of clones that he sent out ahead of them died, returning to Naruto the image of several shinobi wearing hitai-ate from Kumogakure. Naruto glanced over at Orochimaru, and asked, "Are you expecting Kumo shinobi today?"

"It seems that those clones you sent ahead have become useful after all. I was not, however this is an opportunity hidden behind a threat. I want to see what you can do on your own, without the Kyuubi assisting you. I will only intervene if it seems you're getting your ass kicked," Orochimaru replied.

Shrugging, Naruto sped ahead a little, itching to get into a fight. Something about his partner made his skin crawl, slightly odd coming from the boy who gave the Kyuubi permission to "fuck up" his two sensei, and he figured that a good old fight would get his mind off it.

Breaking through a barrier made of plants into a clearing, Naruto recognized the three shinobi waiting for them from his clone's memories. He instantly dropped into a defensive stance, and waited for one of them to come at him.

* * *

I know you hate me for the random cliffie~ It's what I do, though. Shouldn't you guys know that by now?

Hahaha, read and review, my bitches,  
Love,  
Minato


	3. Chapter 2

_Demon's Destruction_

A Naruto Fanfiction by Namikaze Minato

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would I be writing Naruto fanfictions? That being said, I do NOT own Naruto or any of the ideas appearing in this fanfiction unless it is an original idea created by me. And, since I live in Texas, if any lawyers show up on my porch, I will tell them they have 10 seconds to get the fuck back in their car and get the hell off my property before I go get the shotgun. It's a 12 gauge, so it will fuck that lawyer up if he don't get off my property.

This is going to be a straight up Evil Naruto. Good luck stomaching my twisted, fucked up version of Naruto.

* * *

Yeah... C'mon, guys, inform your fellow Naruto junkies of my stories. Haha it seems like less and less people are checking out my stories as of late. I mean, sure I got over 6500 hits on The Arrancar King this month, February, since I put the new chapter up, but I got around 900 for this story since I put its new chapter up, only two days after AK's chapter. If you know your friend is a Narutard, and he'd like this kind of Naruto fic, tell him!

On another note, Valentine's Day this year FUCKING SUCKED! Single Awareness Day is a pain in the ass when you're one of the VERY FEW singles at your school. You get looked at weird ALL DAY LONG. Jesus Christ.

On another note, I would like to thank a woman in my life, who I am unfortunately not dating (lol,) for keeping me relatively sane, and making me not go get the gun or knife or broken plate or whatever and end my life. She is amazing, and will probably never read this (One Piece fan, she is. OP Is great, by the way) but I still want to make a shout out to her. Thank you, LVH; you are the most amazing woman I have ever met!

Now, on to the story (FIGHT TIME :D)

* * *

Naruto glanced at the three shinobi across the clearing from him. The very first thing he noticed about them was that all three were Chuunin, broadcasted by the style of their flak jackets, as well as the fact that there were no Genin in sight, nor any battle worn Jounin. Secondly, he noticed that the three shinobi all had slash marks through their headbands.

'Missing nin...' Naruto thought. The far left shinobi was wearing very standard apparel, navy blue pants taped as they tapered to the tops of his combat sandals, as well as a long sleeved, dark gray shirt under his flak jacket. His hair was light brown and crew cut; nothing very special about this man.

The shinobi in the middle was wearing very similar clothing, simply color reversed: dark gray pants and a navy blue shirt. His hair, however, was odd. In the front, it came down in one segment, covering half his face, while the back seemed to be statically charged, chaotic.

The third was the most eccentric of the three, wearing fluorescent yellow shirt and pants, as well as having on a metallic kabuki mask. The hairdo of this man was as eccentric as his clothing: it swirled and spiraled and came down in long elegant wisps, jet black with frosted white and crimson tips.

They took the person in front of them in for a few moments. There, across the field from them, was a child likely not even in his teens, wearing a look-I'm-here-now-please-kill-me orange jumpsuit with blue and white spirals on it. He had unruly blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, as well as three black marks adorning each cheek. They glanced at each other briefly, before guffawing.

Naruto's eye started twitching. He was being laughed at because of his appearance, and very likely underestimated. However, in spite of the compelling urge to shout and berate them, ingrained in his psyche from years of the village-idiot act, he calmly stood his ground and made several kage bunshin appear in the bushes around him and his enemies. He mentally ordered his doppelgangers to silently move through the underbrush and circle around the backside of his enemies.

Once they reached the rear of the three shinobi, they finally caught their breaths from laughing too hard, and set up in very a mocking, lackadaisical academy taijutsu stance. Naruto took light offense to this, and mentally ordered his clones to throw shuriken and kunai at the nukenin. Their stupidity on the battlefield cost them the functionality of their legs. The projectiles stabbed into the nukenins' legs, severing the tendons at their knees, and several traveled slightly higher, incapacitating their lower backs or even lower arms.

Naruto laughed slightly as the three men buckled from pain and let off short yelps. Having his clones in the outer perimeter also let him know that the other nin had no backup hidden around them, letting him freely cross the clearing. He pulled out a kunai of his own, and sliced a deep, thin gash up one of his opponent's legs, scratching the bone of his shin the entire way up. The man screamed and writhed in pain, at which point Naruto tied him to the trunk of a nearby tree, doing the same to the other two. He began slicing tendons and ligaments with surgical precision, completely detaching the muscles from the bones in their arms, legs, and shoulders. The three men were screaming and bawling their eyes out as pain became all they knew.

Naruto then found flare scrolls they kept on their bodies, and made three shadow clones to stay behind and activate the scrolls before dispelling themselves.

As Naruto and Orochimaru were walking away, Naruto leaned in close to each of the nukenin, and said to them, "When you're found, tell them that The Penumbra did this to you. And that he will take no mercy on the village of Konohagakure. Do not give them details regarding my appearance."

As soon as Naruto and Orochimaru crossed over into The Land of Rice Fields, Naruto commanded his clones to set off the flares and dispel themselves.

* * *

A group of ANBU from Konoha was patrolling near the border, when they saw three flare scrolls release their payload into the sky, around fifty clicks north of their current location. The leader silently signaled his team to follow him to the site of the emergency.

When they arrived at the scene, the newest ANBU recruit lost his lunch on the spot, lifting up his mask to expel his half-digested food. There was a rather copious amount of blood haphazardly sprayed across the width of the clearing, and a - was that one of the men's testicles? Some of the nukenins' muscles had been removed from their bodies, and lay scattered and shredded across the field.

The leader walked over to one of the shinobi that was tied to the tree and shook him lightly to see if he was responsive. The man groaned, obviously in extreme amounts of pain, then mumbled out, "The Penumbra did this. It was The Penumbra. And he says he will take no mercy on Konohagakure. He says he will destroy it, raze it to the ground. Be warned, he says." He then passed back out, not seeing the ANBU's face.

The ANBU turned around to the rest of his team, his face pale as a sheet of paper, and said, "We have to alert Lord Hokage. Someone is out to destroy Konoha. And judging from the ruthlessness displayed here, he will do everything in his power to accomplish his goal. His title is, 'The Penumbra.' A rather odd name... Anyway, Tora and Uma, return to Konoha and inform Lord Hokage. Bring these three with you as witnesses.

* * *

Yeah, these chapters feel pretty short... Like, very short. I dunno, I can't really seem to get my mojo back. It must be because I'm working on a novel right now as well. I do kinda like how I tossed in the Konoha perspective momentarily. Anyway, read and review.


	4. Hey Guys

Hey everybody.

I'm dropping all of my stories.

Again.

Yeah, I know it's probably starting to piss you all off by now.  
But, I think that I've evolved as an author. Matured, to say. And I don't like the concepts I've got going for these stories. Except maybe Arrancar King, but I went about it badly. Didn't plan at all.

And also, I'm writing two novels right now, fiction. I'll be sure to update these stories once I've completed them and sent them to be published. I'll have their names, make sure to check them out then.

Again, sorry for just dropping stories like this again.

Have a good life, everybody!


	5. Announcement!

_**And now for the announcement of the century!**_

**But really only for this year.**

After months of not writing any Fanfiction, I've decided to return. And also, I've been rewatching all the anime from my childhood (Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, Neon Genesis Evangelion, etcetera.) Now, to appease all you guys who got pissed at me for leaving to work on my novels (which I lost when I had to reformat my hard drive D:) I'm going to work on Fanfics again. And they're going to be better than ever. And stuff. And I think I'm going to branch away from the constant fighting and death and junk that I seemed to stay with when I wrote before. And I'm going to get into NGE and RuroKen and YuYu fics. More than just Naruto and BLEACH. :)

Be forewarned, however: I have restricted internet access, so updates will probably be far in between, unless I can use my school's internet to get here, and also, I may end up stopping production on a story because I get bored with it or I feel like the earlier chapters become a disgrace to my evolving writing abilities.  
Or I'll just go and rewrite the early chapters. Or something.

Oh, and I'll drop a story if I feel like I introduce way too many plotholes for it to be cohesive.

So, have fun!


End file.
